


Holiday

by HadleyJo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadleyJo/pseuds/HadleyJo
Summary: Holiday’s at Hogwarts!
Kudos: 4





	Holiday

Christmas at Hogwarts was always magical, Rose always opted to stay; probably because she knew Albus would stay to keep a certain Slytherin friend of his company. Rose wasn’t exactly fond of the boy, but she certainly wasn’t going to be downright mean to him like most of the school was, Scorpius Malfoy, shamed for his fathers choices and everyone made sure he knew it. You’d think after all this time, over two decades, people would just learn to keep comments and assumptions to themselves. Oh, but Hogwarts was the center for gossip and unruly behavior from the teens who attended - maybe that’s why Rose liked being there alone, or well mostly alone. She could explore the castle’s many rooms and hallways or bundle up and embrace the winter weather - her mother had sent her a pair of ice skates so she could go skating on the frozen lake. She probably wouldn’t as she much rather enjoyed walking the woods and seeing the winter wonderland that consumed the Forbidden Forest, damn her Gryffindor bravery for making her so curious of the depths of the forest. 

“ROSE!” Rose jumped, moving her hands from her face, visible red marks on her chin from where she had been resting. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for ages!” Dominique huffed, clearly unamused with Rose’s ability to shut off from the world around her. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about how much sleep I’m going to catch up on, all the homework I can get ahead of - of course I’ve already asked the professors for three weeks ahead...”

“Rose you’re going to miss the biggest party of the year at my house, all because you’d rather stay here with Albus and Malfoy.” She threw her head towards the Slytherin table where the two were hovering over something, it appeared to be a book with a long red ribbon. 

“Domi, I’m not exactly fond of parties, people, or being in that scene. Also, how are you even finagling that with Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill? They’d kick your arse if they found out.” 

“They’re going to Peru!”

“Peru?”

“Don’t question it... mum wanted to see the rainforests? Or something?” Dominique rolled her eyes before continuing, “either way they’re leaving the house and letting us stay there!” 

Rose frowned at her cousin “Just don’t get in trouble Domi.” 

“You’re still not gonna come home for the holiday?” 

“You know I stay for Albus.” 

“And maybe the Malfoy boy?” Dominique insinuated, swirling one of her strawberry blonde strands of hair around her index finger. 

Rose raised an eyebrow, “My father would kill me,” she looked over at the pair again, “so that option is out.” 

“Not even a little bit?” 

Rose’s eyes narrowed on her cousin’s pestering accusations. “Whatever you say Rosie!” She flashed her dazzling smile, the one she normally gave when she was coming up with something mischievous. 

As her cousin exited the Great Hall, she finished up her plate and making sure her o drain the last of her pumpkin juice into her mouth in one big gulp. She didn’t want to be ambushed, especially not by her brother. Truth be told Albus was her favorite cousin, favorite family member, and since being sorted into different houses she had to get creative with spending her time with him. In reality they were both the introverts of the family - they just didn’t quite fit in with the rest of the loud Potter-Weasley gang. Rose blamed her mothers genes, while Albus blamed his sorting on his differences with the rest of his prominently Gryffindor family. Leaving the Great Hall she searched the Slytherin table, her eyes falling on a pair of grey ones. She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Dominique was right. 

As the rest of the castle was filing out for the break, Rose was snuggled up in her common room with a book. Some light reading on the uses of Dittany, her mother was ecstatic when she’d taken to Herbology. Her brother on the other hand, called her a wannabe Hufflepuff - which was a stupid misconception, and it actually made her a better potion maker. 

Around lunch time, Rose wondered down to the Great Hall, to find the four tables had become one again. Rose enjoyed when it was just one big table, allowing everyone to sit together - even the teachers would mingle with the students. In fact, Rose would get some extra tutoring in during the holidays, if the professors would allow her to anyway. Rose smiles when the two boys walked in, hands full of chocolate frogs - enough to fuel a small army. There where a few other students who hung around for the holiday’s as well: Keith Albermen - a fourth year Hufflepuff, Abby Toll - a sixth year Ravenclaw, and a few first years Rose didn’t quite know their names. 

“So what’s the moves?” Rose asked them, eyeing the mass amounts of chocolate. 

“I won a bet! And I’m about to win another one.” Scorpius grinned, his blonde hair cascading into his eyes a little bit. 

“Wait what? Are you guys gonna see who can eat the most the fastest?” Rose raised her eyebrows at her cousin. 

“That’s the plan!” 

“Al no! Last time you tried you and James both puked everywhere!” Rose look horrified, another thing was her grandparents were dentists, a muggle occupation that let them work on their teeth - and her mum insisted on yearly dental checks. 

Rose gave them a frown, and dropped her voice a little, “I’m probably going to go searching for some herbs in the forest before it’s dark out. You guys are more than welcome to join me if you’d like?” She was fidgeting with her bag, making sure her tools were in there so she wouldn’t have to go back up to Gryffindor tower. 

Rose looked up to see both boys shoveling chocolate frogs into their mouths, discarding all cards to the side, Rose looked over at Professor Longbottom who was eagerly watching the two. Rose looked around, looking for Alice, his daughter who was also usually there for the holiday’s - since Neville’s wife passed he hardly went home anymore, which left Alice to stay at Hogwarts as well. Rose swallowed the lump in her throat, she wasn’t sure what she’d ever do if anything happened to her mum. She looked at the two boys, remembering that Scorpius had also lost his mother before third year. The guilt stabbed her in the stomach, making her feel the nausea that would be rolling over the boys relatively soon. Especially Albus, because he never got to eat sweets at home. Sure enough, Albus was turning every shade of green and yellow and Rose held her breath and tugged her wand out to vanish any messes. As soon as it happened, Scorpius had muttered “Tergeo” which cleaned it up almost instantly. 

Albus rolled his eyes whilst throwing down some money, that Scorpius quickly scooped up with a smirk, before stomping out of the Great Hall holding his stomach - Rose thought he still looked rather green in the face. 

Rose stood up unsurprised when Scorpius followed her, she slowed down so he could fall into step beside her. “What exactly are you looking for anyway?” 

“Dittany!” Rose smiled happily, “It’s a plant that has very very good healing properties!” 

“It’s ice cold outside would it still work?” He looked puzzled. 

“I mean it should...” Rose noted he was wearing a fuzzy jumper and decided it would probably be best to get hers out of her bag as well. Unzipping it and pulling her pale green jumper over her head she could see Scorpius watching her intently as she pulled her obnoxiously curly auburn hair out of the sweater so it cascaded down her back in frizzy ringlets. 

“What?” Rose asked him, feeling the burn of her cheeks, a signal that meant her cheeks were a slightly more prominent shade of pink. 

“The Gryffindor wears green?”

“It’s my favorite color, if you must know.” Rose shot him a look, daring him to make a snarky comment - but to her surprise he was grinning. 

“Are you sure you’re up to this? We could be out here all day?”

“And leave you alone in the forest? Albus would kill me, besides he’s got the map, if he wants to find us.” He shrugged, pushing the door open and holding it so she could step out onto the grounds. 

“I can take care of myself you know... just because I’m a girl-,” Rose huffed as Scorpius cut her off. 

“You’re a girl? Really...? I just thought you know the forest is unsafe. Ya know, forbidden forest and all?” His comments earned him a wrap to the stomach as he laughed at her. 

The tree line was closer now and upon entering they found it was much warmer in the forest. The dense trees and plant life made a warm blanket shield from the wind. Several animalistic sounds could be heard in the distance, “Rose Alivia, why did I agree to this?” Scorpius whispered beside her. 

“For the love of Merlin, you’re a Slytherin! You’re supposed to be -“ 

“What brave? That’s you, you’re the lion.” He glanced over at her, giving her a half smile. 

“What’s it look like?” He asked, looking around the vibrant plant life - she almost wondered if the forest had some sort of charms on it because the frost didn’t even touch the plant life here. 

“It’s dark green, the leaves are also dark green. Oval or circular leaves.” 

“Why can’t you just buy it? Or take some from the Herbology or Potions cupboard?” 

Rose spun around, “One it’s rare, two how very Slytherin of you, three are you seriously asking me to break schools rules and my own ethics right now?” She decided to keep walking and searching the low lying brush. 

“As hard to believe as it is, Rosie darling, you’re breaking the rules right now.” Rose turned, only to be face to face with him, centimeters away from each other. 

Although it wasn’t exactly face to face, due to height differences of course, they were still standing very close in proximity. “Really now?” 

“I hardly break the rules unless I’m with you.” He smirked down at her, clearly amused, clearly distracting her, and also maybe intimidating her a little bit. 

Rose couldn’t remember if they had ever been this close, they’d always both been kind of awkward around each other, around anyone really. She couldn’t will herself to move, she wanted to reach out to him, to fall into his arms. Instead she stepped to the side and tripped over a rather large root, bringing Scorpius down with her; right down on top of her. Her breath caught when her head smacked the hard floor of the forest. “Are you okay?” his left hand went to cup her face without thinking, leaving his weight on the right side. 

“I -erm- yeah?” All Rose would have to do is lean up a bit and their lips would touch, that’s how close they where. 

His body fit perfectly on hers, “Scorp, you’re gonna have to do something...” 

“What do you want me to do?” He questioned her plainly. 

Her breath caught and she bit her lip slightly, hoping he would notice. Her hazel blue eyes held his, until his lips met hers. She reacted like he’d hoped, her hands in his hair, pulling him into her - deepening the kiss. Rose wasn’t sure what the feeling was, but the more she responded the more intense it seemed. They had gone from gentle and sweet to downright hungry for more of each other. He tasted of chocolate and smelled of peppermint, she tasted of pumpkin and smelled of vanilla. Their senses were in overdrive as they finally pulled apart, lips plumped from the intimate moment they’d shared. Rose was out of breath as Scorpius rolled off of her to sit down beside her. They didn’t speak for a minute or two, Rose bit her lip before finally asking “So what does this mean?” her blush fueling a red fire that spanned across her chest, neck, cheeks and ears. 

“What does what mean?” A voice spoke from the trees - Albus had appeared holding onto the map and looking a little bit more pink in the face. He looked down at the two of them on the floor of the forest. “Why are you guys down there?” 

“Just taking a break,” Rose sighed, looking over at Scorpius who looked rather pleased with himself. 

“Did either of you ever think of doing a point me spell? Or a summoning charm?” 

“Albus that makes the whole adventure aspect pointless. And besides the point me spell only shows me which way is north. I don’t know where I would need to go.” Rose stopped and huffed, a little distraught in her thinking anyway, then continued, “Accio Dittany” with an upside down U movement of her wand, picturing the green plant vividly in her mind it came uprooted from somewhere nearby and swooshed to her. “Happy now?” 

Albus rolled his eyes at his cousin, “Immensely,” he muttered, “now we can get out of this blasted forest.” 

The sass from Albus was the same as a third year girl. He was sassier than his sister most of the time and Lily was a drama queen who thrived on attitude and sass. Scorpius slipped his hand in Rose’s watching Albus intently.


End file.
